Growing up without time
by King Gizard
Summary: Peter Pan x Lost Boy. This is alive of life really as a boy named Cas lives on Neverland as a older lost Boy, he has many other friends in the island and a very childish view of the world, but not for long. I really got attached to this as it's Peter and Cas trying to flirt with each other. Guys its funny


YOu made this at like 12:00 so if you hate anyone for this hate yo self

This is something I had at the beginning of the story to myself before I write

This is all just my commentary so if you'd like to skip, please go to the underlined section to read the sorry head first.

This meme is just really great and I love it so as I post the story I'm going to show that as well:

Peter Pan x Lost Boy. The story's premiss is that this lost boy named Cas at 15 years old still lost boy is very innocent and naive. But Peter Pan is super uhhh "experienced" and comedy ensues as the two try to flirt with each other.

Okay but like, I actually put a lot of effort into this and I want to make it a real story, maybe take away the Peter Pan-ness because of copyright and such is especially hard to work with Peter Pan. Or not and just keep it here. It's a completely new setting and characters, at first this was a joke but now I have grown so attached to this that I think of it as maybe a book, I got it planned out on paper but I just need to right it out on here fully. Okay it's my bedtime now so I should really go to bed as I'm also a little sick but I'm getting better. Well, it's really on again, off again.

Apparently I'm so cool and need to make chapters, this sucks chapter 1

I get up from bed, looking out I see the sun is still down, ha! Beat you sun, up before you.

I quietly run over to the bathroom, watching my feet while walking around the other kids that are still sleeping. I love the morning brisk air and fresh cold smell we get here, the island never gets this chilly. I brush my teeth and get dressed, we wear the same outfits every day. The day I started washing those clothes was the day I turned 15, I think.

THE BOYS and I follow our leader, Peter Pan!

He can fly without fairy dust, and is brave, and strong yet has very feminine hips but would never admit it, also witty and oh so funny, and can never sit properly… Really likes wearing cuffed pants… has a persing….

Anyway we Lost Boys live in a tree that is hollowed on the inside, our hideout! The beds for us are carved holes in the walls like the belly of a ship.

There is fur all over the place, we older lost boys go with Peter to hunt food, fur, and other things we use with the animal parts, nothing goes to waste. We learned from the Natives, but Peter would never admit it.He will never tell you where he learned the things he knows, I've tried so many times.

The windows are high up so pirates can't spy on us as easily, but Peter says his room doesn't have any windows so it's super "private". None of us have seen Peter's room, when he's sick Tinker Bells the one to help him. It's a separate room connected by a side tree; we only know basic stuff about it, if even that.

Oh, Tink is so fun! Super sassy to everyone and can come off as mean, but I know her a bit better than the other boys. So I stick up for Tink when the other Lost Boys get ticked off by her.

I'm excited to get up and start the day! Because every day was a great day in Neverland (technology has not been invented yet so we have nothing to be sad for here!). Nothing can be better than no adults, no school, and no financial or stable laws of government!

"Okay, everyone! Ready for an adventurous day!?" Peter enthusiastically yelled out to all of us emerging from our beds slowly and half awake.

I'm the third lost boy to the right top bunk, smiling with eyes like diamonds. There's a little feeling in my stomach that…. I can't quite explain! I get it around Peter and that's all I know.

When I talk to him, he makes me want to run away and hide, but at the same time stay by him! I want to cuddle with him but I'm also TERRIFIED I'll say the wrong thing to him and he'll go away. So I decided it would be best to say nothing about it to him.

He has a deeper voice than the rest of the boys, and makes me happy inside, the littlest thing he says makes me laugh, Stars I hope my laugh isn't weird!!!

"Five more minutes…"

Oh! That's my friend Chuck! When I first got on the island, I wasn't exactly… willing. To come.

He arrived before me and showed me around acting all tough, but I saw right through him and called him out. He felt embarrassed after, but I said it was okay and I really just wanted a real friend. We then became good friends after that. We have been closer tgen to twins adyer that. Well acually that would be kinda creepy.

"Come on Chuck! Or we'll leave you!!" I wave at him turning around jokingly walking away like I'm actually leaving him there.

"I'm ready!" He yells fast getting out of the bed. He quickly catches up with me still putting on his shirt.

"Oh! Hi Cas! Have you told Peter yet ~;)." He jabbed my side with his elbow.

"SHSHSHSHSHSHSH!!!" How can he say that!?! I have kept it a secret for so long! I can't let anyone else know… that's why I only told everyone here except Peter including the pirates, mermaids, and Princess Tiger Lily... yeah, that's fine.

Peter leads us outside of the tree with the sticks and bugs and that outdoors-nature-in-the-cold-morning smell, like a fresh smell that you can never get bored of. That's probably 79% why I'm a morning person.

Some boys still stumbling out of the tree putting on their suits and flippy floppies.

"Okay team," Peter says grabbing everyone's attention for a moment to say what we are doing today. I hope we chase Native Neverlanders! (as they should be called, you biggits) I love talking to princess Tiger Lily, well more I talk and she listens but I still love the time we spend together. Usually, I'm the one that gets kidnapped, but I try to, wandering off in my thoughts, making a fire to "keep warm". I like to talk to my friends, and it's fun being tied up!

"Today we'll be swimming in the ocean," Peter looks at me, "Go get your swimsuits…" OOHHH BOI! I love swimming!! On such a nice day!! I look up at the sky with dark grey clouds covering the sky and little rumbling from the sky, no matter! Me and Chuck get our swimsuits Peter got us all! Chuck's shorts are cool especially with his necklace -the friendship necklace I make him out of shells that he likes to wear. He can't make jewelry like me so I made a necklace for myself, gave it to him, and he gave it back to me as a birthday present so we are even. His bathing suit has purple flowers on them and green around the edges.

"Very surfer Chuck!" I tell him, I just always think his are neet and less cold than mine.

"Thanks!! I like what's left of yours…?" Mine are special! Peter was making them he said, and a bear came in! And clawed them to shreds that they are!! But he saved it -most of it- so it's all good!! And it's actually way easier to move in them then the other pants the boys have, they're speedy! Speed-io's!!

Man, I wish I could see Peter doing that heroic act3 I bet he looked sooo *blush* doing it! Some nights I wish I could cuddle with him when its cold~~~ My face is heating up so quickly just thinking about it! Wow!

Everyone is walking to the ocean lake/large body of water, the Lost boys complaining about having to get dressed and then change into their swimsuits was making them salty, but hey there going swimming, in CLEAN water so stop complaining you'a little shots. On the corner two lost boys talk about Cas.

"Does he know he's talking to himself?" One says

"No, but it's really funny when he does this..." the other one says with a bit of laughter.

"SSSHHHH" Chuck says to people behind us and shakes me out of my state. Peter is explaining the games we'll play there, marco polo, wrestling, and a BALL game! Wow! So much fun!!

"Okay gang, we'll unload here and start game one!" We run into the water, shocking us by how cold it is we freeze up.

Turn to Peter baring our teeth, to which he responds with a good old thumbs up and winning smile. The water starts to warm up and we go in deeper, their are mermaids! Wow! Shocker their! Never saw that coming !!

"Hey Cas! Is it shorter?" they point at my hair and all I can do is nod my head in response to their question. They like to talk to me because they say I "respect them" and "don't stare at them" But I think I stare at their hair and there very pretty tails that sparkle in the water all the time! So pretty!!

I swim over to the rocks they are sitting at and say 'hey' to them so they help me upon the rocks, they then start to play with my hair, making small braids and Clarity even made me a bracelet! She's so nice! I like having these friends, the lost boys just don't like the same stuff as I do sometimes, so I'm glad to have such diverse friends.

"I wish I had your hair! And eyelashes! And eyes!!" And I wish I could talk about Peter, and they won't start sweating and looking away nervously! But hey, we can't have everything.

"Cas! We're starting! Are you coming?" one of the lost boys yells, I quickly said goodbye to the Mermaids and doggy paddled away.

"Okay it's called 'marco polo' and the objective is to tag people while your eyes are closed. You call 'marco' and they answer 'polo'.. lets play!!" YEAH!

We start playing and I can't put my face under the water like all the other kids or I'll have a panic attack ((yeah that's right I'm calling you out) **Okay IDK who this is directed at but found it funny so I'll keep it in)** so I get tagged really easily sloshing around. "Darn! Guess I'm it. MARCO!"

Nobody:

Absolutely Nobody:

Athur: Ready to play the spinning wheel of POV?

Readers: EAT A DICK

Great !! Here we gooooooooooooo *Sppppinnnnnn* OOOH we got a lost boy!

I see Cas swimming blindly calling out so I quickly go under and hide, can't call polo if you don't hear marco! I go up to see where he is and then I see Peters's just… sitting their? Like, he's yelling polo but not swimming away or anything, as if he is letting Cas slowly come to him.

Weird, but, like, as long as it's not me right? Yeah. I go back under but here a yell.

Oh time for another spin *spin that is obviously rigged* Okay not bad we got MERMAID #3

I know Cas likes Peter and in a… really cute way. So we girls try to help him out. Even though he can do soooo much better than that creepy little pervert! And I swear to the right star he should be put in jail on the Mainland! But Cas's my friend so who am I to judge his taste in men? Or boys I guess? Making it easier for everyone I swam under him and made him trip over my tail into Peter's arms, sure he yelled and went under but, your 'Welcome'!

One last spin for the day *Spin board falling off its hinges* OH OH we got em boys is PPPPPPPPAPAApan!!!

I can see the mermaids give me dirty looks the whole time, I can't blame them though.

I just saw the blur of a tail go under Cas when he was right about to touch me, making him fall into my arms.

Wow, uh-thanks mermaid number 3? I really owe you one!

Okay he is in my arms!! Play it cool Peter, you have had others there several times! This ain't your first roddyo stay calm stay calm stay calm stAY CALM STAY FUCKING CALM!!!

Dear lord he failed fast! Let's just stop that their okay back to your regular programming.

I fell onto Peter and GOSH was he a handsome boy! Very tone and postured well! WOW! *click* nice job Ms. Pan! Huge fan of the work.

His voice was very crackly until he cleared it "ar-Are you okay?" It was kinda funny but my knee hurt and then I saw blood so I couldn't laugh quit yet.

"Yeaa-h just um can I, uh look at this out of the water?"Pointing at my leg, I really wanted him to carry me out of the water like in a romance novel the pirates would read to me, (that's right they are actually very nice people, just seems everyone hates Peter).

Looking down at my leg as though he has never seen it before and his mouth open like a fish.

"Uh-yeah you can- um," he kept looking at it and I almost thought he was going to pass out from the blood, as he always this scared of it? I just took my leave and stepped out, Chuck went after me but I told him no thanks so he could keep playing with everyone else. I walk back to the treehouse, Tinkerbell could probably help me. I walk the path the lost boys made with their feet running and walking to the beach, when I see things like that it makes me think of how the pirates could find us so easily, showing they don't really want to find us and kill us like Peters warning us all the time. I step in and immediately a sparkle comes up to me, Bell going off with worry for me. I like it, like a protective mother in a good way. I'm trying to learn how to speak fairy still after being here so long, what I got was "help you" and "stay" so I sat down and she brought a fur jacket and leafs she kept in a special box, I've seen that box way more times then I can count honestly.

No stitching thank stars, but she did insist on a cloth on top of it for a week, that fine. I go to the glass that is in the right-center wall of the lost boys' bedroom, looking at myself I can say that I have changed, for starters when I first arrived in neverland I was a skinny little working chimney kid, starved so I was short too. Now with all the meat and garden plants I eat, plus the exercise of running and activities I grew in length and height. Made small but prominent muscles not as great as Peters though, of course!

At first, I looked up to Peter Pan and then it just started changing into something else. And with my talks with the mermaids and the rants with Tiger Lilly I can say what it is. But no way Peter sees me even close to how I see him, he sees me with all the other lost boys, little lost kids that he can lead and command, if I was in charge for a day or two we would have so much fun! But Peter's the leader, not me.

I think I am ready to go back to the swi-

"Hey CAS!!" I hear Chuck slam the door open almost hitting TinkerBell!

"Chuck! Why aren't you with the other kids at the mass body of water?"

"Oh yeah, we were going to start the wrestling, but then Peter said he got 'bored' and 'didn't want to play'!"

I gasped! Peter!? PETER PAN got bored!?!?! And DID NOT Want to PLAY?!

"That's what everyone else said! So I thought to 'well if Peter doesn't want to play then I'll go away from whatever flu he got and hang."-he said that like a dork and I had to hold back a laugh-" with you!"

He sat next to me and we started playing little stuff like cards and guessing games, it was cool.

Peter being a moody teenager back at whatever their playing in:

"Boy, Peter is not having it right now! Wonder if it was something we did?" The lost boys come together and talk about how Peter is being a little bitch right now.

"Maybe we should tackle him! That'll get him energized!"

"I don't know, He can defeat us easily, we only have a chance with Cas on our side! He's so much strong!" A little guy says with a skunk outfit, whining all the time, that's why they gave him the skunk. Because he was a little bitch.

"Yeah, Maybe he blames himself for Cas falling? Good thing Chuck went to check on him-"

"Who Did You Say went to Check on Cas?" Peter coming out of his lazy state to going full stamce. He asked more questions and left.

"Okay, best out off 15?" Cas asked already knowing the answer. Chuck was panting as he tried to keep up with me, we asked Tink to give us some of her dust so we could play a flying ball rainy day! It's really in the name, an indoor ball bouncing while flying, with a point system.

"You….suck...Cas…" Chuck managed to get out. Well, now I feel bad.

"Okay, what do you want to play?" I ask so he doesn't hate me for such a little thing. We are both panting from the game, coming down with lack of picky dust, I changed into a loose long sleeve shirt that hangs off my shoulder and my chimney sturdy badass boots (okay Jim from Treasure Plants outfit just think of that and your spot on).

"well," Chuck started "I really like a cat-" Just at that moment Peter slammed the door open and once again someone almost squashed Tink!!

Peter looked at mainly me for a way to long minute making me feel almost exposed. Then, out off NOWHERE Peter just stares at Chuck up and down with eyes of rage, blowing one solid punch to his face!

Wo wo wowwo owow okay okay stop back-backthe whdt up!! Pan buddy! You can't go around hitting people in the face! No, not okay! I ran to Chuck and looked up at Peter with no regret on his face but something else that I never saw before, not sure what but hey I think it can wait because my friend is kinda on the floor with a most-likely-broken-nose!!

Tink went **off** on Peter and she was saying words in fairy-ish that I never heard before at Peter. He tried to look away but she persisted in front of his face. He then turned to Chuck and was about to say something and then looked at me and said nothing. This got really awkward, Chuck and I were in confusion, so I took Chuck up to the bedrooms and was going to do first aid for him there.

"Hey Cas, yeah good?" Chuck asked and I nodded and asked him basic questions just to make sure he would be okay. Gave him some GREEN tea and put him to bed, not too bad nothing Sirius.

I go down to see the perpetrator, the "Pedophile" as the mermaids called him -I still don't know what it means, but I think it's one of those mean names.

"If your wondering Chuck is doing just fine," he looked up from his big red chair to see me, with those sad beautifuly emotional eyes. Wow his face is so perfect, but like actually put Devenchi's perfection face meter right in his face and you got a fine specimen right there. Well done Miss. Pan- Wait! No! He hurt Chuck! Mad! We are Mad! Say! Something!

"I'-"NO! You don't get to talk you BEAUTIFUL THING YOU I'M MAD AT YOU SO STOP IT!!

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Chuck," I said it with venom in my voice to tick Peter off, I loved it because it worked. His face was still down, but his eyes changed just the slightest up to me as a warning. Yeah, little victory overhear let's go woooo!

He stayed quiet for a while, then got up from his chair. He leaned over to me, I could feel his body heat close to mine, throwing me off my rhythm.

"Ya know," he said in an even deeper voice than usual "your a lot of trouble than I first thought". He then walked up to his bedroom on the left side. I'm the trouble? Bruh I don't go around punching people in the nose for existing! What did he mean by that first thought? What are his thoughts on me?


End file.
